Just as Good
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Cute, fluffy little one-shot I've had bouncing around my head for the past few days. Skaz, not SUPER focused on romance, 'cause that's just not my thing.


**First Mighty Med story! Yay! Well, first non Danny Phantom story and first Mighty Med story. It's Skaz, because I totally ship them and there are not enough stories about them. Don't like, don't read. It's also fluff, because Kaz is just as good as Oliver, and Skylar knows it. Just to be clear, this is taking place** _ **after**_ **mother of all villains (before Mighty Med gets blown up), so Kaz and Oliver have their powers.**

 **Disclaimer:Mighty Med belongs to Disney XD, of which I have no affiliation with what-so-ever, other then the fact that a watch a few of their shows.**

Skylar's POV

"Hey Kaz, how are you?" I called to him as I walked into the rec room.  
"Fine." He responded noncommittally, barely glancing up at me.  
"You seem a little down, what's up?" I asked, silently giggling at the sentence.  
"I'm fine." He responded snappishly, and I started to get a little irritated, I just wanted to help, he didn't need to be all rude about it. So I said as much.  
"I'm just trying to help, no need to be rude."  
"Sorry, I've just been feeling a little off lately, we had a couple big tests this week and Oliver did better than me, like always." He said sadly, placing his arms on the table and resting his head on them.  
"So what's the problem? If he always does better than you on stuff like this then why is it bothering you now?" I asked, and Kaz lifted his head and glared at me.  
"It's not just school stuff, he's always better than me, no matter what we're doing. He's better behaved than I am, he's smarter than me, he's nicer than me, he's even got better control of his powers than me, I just don't match up to him in anything. The only thing I can ever beat him at is being dumb and it's starting to get to me." He said dejectedly, and I frowned and sat down next to him.  
"I don't think that's true, you can be very well behaved when you want to be, you're braver than Oliver, more protective of the people you care about too, you know more about superheroes than him, I think if you put your mind to it you could do just as well academically as him, and you've heard it from every single hero who has them, fire powers are harder to control than ice." I said defiantly, rubbing his back and smiling at him. "And" I added slyly "there's nothing wrong with being able to defend yourself or having a smart mouth, even if you can be a little rude, so don't beat yourself up." He sighed and smiled weakly at me, "I guess I'm just tired of him being better than me."  
"Well, I think you're great, even if you can be a little annoying sometimes. And you're certainly more fun to hang out with." I said, briefly wondering what was causing me to be so nice to him.  
"Really?" He asked, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, you're more adventurous, with you around nothing is ever boring, with Oliver… not so much." I said, I might be trying to make him feel better, but Oliver was still his best friend, and I don't want to insult him.  
"Thanks Skylar, you always seem to know what to say to cheer someone up." He said gratefully, and I blushed a little at the complement.  
"I'm a superhero, it's my job to see the best in people. That and kick villain butt." We both laughed and Kaz got up from the couch and walked toward the door.  
"Nice talk, but I should probably go see if Horace needs me, bye, Sky." He said, signature smirk back in place.  
"See you later Kaz, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always happy to help." I said shyly, and Kaz blushed again and nodded, before ducking out of the room.

 **I know it's not super romantic, but I'm not a fan of romance and this is my first story that focuses on romance, or includes it much at all, and it will probably be my last, so enjoy it. But what did you think? I think Kaz and Skylar are** _ **adorable**_ **and I don't understand why they don't get shipped more often. I'm not up-to-date on Elite Force so for all I know Oliver and Skylar got together on that, but either way I ship Skaz.**


End file.
